danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Runokuma
|bloodtype = N/A (Oil)|likes = Oil|dislikes = Water |execution = Soul Transfer (unused execution)|fate = Leaves Hope's Peak Academy |debut = Danganronpa V4 - Return of Hope's Peak|affiliation = Class A1|previous affiliation = Team Danganronpa}} Runokuma is a participant of Light Edge Academy Killing Life and one of the students in Danganronpa V4 - Return of Hope's Peak. He is the first Monokuma Unit to be a student in any Danganronpa game. Apperance Runokuma looks similar to Monokuma. However, Runokuma is taller. He has a blue eye on the right side of his body and blue marks on his left eye. It has also been stated that he is slightly taller. Personality It is stated by Sunada Doi that Runokuma was a "learning robot" and could process thoughts and personalities like a normal person. Runokuma is shown to be insane, but somehow keeps his insanity in by trying to care for the other students. He is also shown to put himself in harm's way, as he attempts to stop Muhammed from attacking Monokuma in Chapter 1. History The Monokuma V2 Program Originally called Monokuma V2, Runokuma was manufactured to be chaotic. He was programmed to be able to change forms (as in turn into a machine gun that fires without input or become a tank which needed no driver) and was originally going to be mass produced. However, after a programming error, Runokuma developed emotion and thought. The defective Monokuma V2 unit was eventually going to be scrapped in favour another model. However, Runokuma managed to escape from his manufacturers and rebuilt Hope's Peak after it was knocked down. This version would be friendlier without class trials and the students would graduate after the course of a year. Light's Edge Academy Prologue/Introductory Day Runokuma was originally the headmaster of the new Hope's Peak. He renamed it Light's Edge before the students came. However, Monokuma arrived as the headmaster. He didn't realise Runokuma was already the headmaster, so Monokuma gave his prototype upgrade a choice. Runokuma could either be executed by being shot by a giant Monobeast, or he could join the killing game Monokuma was planning as a student. It seemed far fetched with a Monokuma Unit as a student, but Runokuma picked the second option to avoid being shot to death without backups. Throughout the entire time the students were given to graduate, they agreed that Runokuma shouldn't be killed due to knowing all about the school and that he was vital for giving information. Chapter 1/Day 1 The day after Runokuma became a student and was fitted with a Monokuma bangle, Monokuma gave told them about the killing game. Muhammed was angered, and Runokuma tried to hold him back. However, they were unsuccesful, and Muhammed attempted to kill Monokuma. Muhammed was drowned in quicksand as punishment. After Monokuma explained NG Codes (Imari asked when he saw the strap on Muhammed's wrist glowing with "Holding a Spear" written on it), Runokuma and the other students agreed to tell eachother their NG codes. Runokuma revealed his NG Code was trying to hijack the show. Monokuma replies the fact that Runokuma can't be poisoned, but will be self destructed instead. Day 2 Runokuma ends up announcing that he heard Monokuma was adding a time limit. The time limit would be turned off only if someone murdered before the time is up. Everyone started equally panicking, with "Sunada" and Shiamoto suspiciously calm. Day 3 Before the time limit nearly finished, the body discovery announcement went off and everyone was reported to go to the library. To their horror, Runokuma and the other students found Suda's lifeless body lying on the ground with his mouth bleeding and a flag lodged into his gut. Runokuma and Fujimori decided to investigate, with both of them nearly getting executed for fingerprint dusting. Trial 1 TBA Chapter 2/Day 2 TBA Category:Students Category:Monokuma Units